Tigress
by Vanillacupcake22
Summary: She was called heartless. She was called a monster, a freak, a killer. But if that was what it would take to protect her precious people, then so be it. She could be heartless, a monster, a freak, and a killer. As long as they survived. NO CURRENT PAIRINGS


**Finally updated! Yay! Hope you people like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except my OCs...Those are MINE **

* * *

><p>Neko despised people. She hated how they never opened their eyes to see how fortunate they were. They all lived comfortable lives, nice families, and many people who cared for them deeply. Neko never had anyone to comfort her when she was in pain, to love her when love was all she wanted, or to wipe her pain filled tears away.<p>

From the very start she was alone. Her own mother left her for dead when they took her, a new born baby, from her mother's arms and sealed a biju, the two tailed cat, in her.

"That is no longer my daughter! Only a demon who stole her face and body!"that woman had shrieked before turning her back and leaving. She committed suicide the day after.

The same day, the Raikage had dumped her in many orphanages. The caretakers in each one were the same. All hating her existence and wishing for her to just die. The braver caretakers actually tried to kill her but Matabi always healed her. But the attempts left many scars on her body.

_Neko began to despise people at such a young age. She hated the look in their eyes when they saw her, but most of all, she hated that they only say her as a weapon of destruction, a **monster**._

At age 3, Neko was given to Killer B, the Raikage's younger brother and the eight tailed jinchuriki. He trained her, teaching her ninja skills and how to control her biju. Bee-sama treated her kindly and gave her food to eat and a place to stay. But most of all, he understood. He understood the pain of being alone and being scorned by the village. He understood the loneliness.

For a short while, B-sama took away the loneliness. He made her laugh and enjoy living for once. With B-sama, Neko was happy.

* * *

><p>She remembered how she believed he was another person who would hate her.<p>

_"This is my brother Killer B. He shall be your instructor."was all the Raikage had said before leaving her. She knew full well that she was given no option. After all, demons were not allowed any opinion or choice._

_"My name is Killer B, ya see!"he rapped."What's your name, say it with no shame!"_

_She looked up at him, a blank look on her pale face. Her crimson eyes shined with confusion._

_"I-I do not have a name."she spoke bluntly."I am simply a weapon of Kumo. I was told monsters such as myself do not deserve a name..."_

_She saw the rage on his face. It reminded her of the look her caretakers had given her so many times before._

_"I'm sorry..."_

_She remembered how he kneeled down, lowering himself to her height. _

_She remembered how she flinched when he raised his large tan brown hand._

_But most of all, she remembered her shock when he placed his calloused hands on her small head._

_"I know your hurt, how they look at you like dirt..."he whispered._

_Then he said in a louder voice."I'll call you Neko! Say that for your intro!" _

* * *

><p><em>Her heart that had once been filled with hate for humanity, filled with love and devotion to B-sama<em>

* * *

><p>The happiness soon left like many good things. At 7 years of age, the Raikage had gave her away to Konoha like some...<strong>tool<strong>.

* * *

><p><em>When Neko had arrived, she had been presented with an ANBU uniform, a mask, and a mission.<em>

_To slaughter a small family who lived far away from Konohagakure accused of giving out secret intel to a man by the name of Orochimaru. _

_Neko did it of course. _

_She could not forget the look the child had given her as Neko slowly killed of her family one by one before killing him. And Neko still felt no regret._

* * *

><p>In ANBU, she could trust no one to watch her back as they did not trust her to watch theirs. Everybody there either feared her, hated her, or simply did not care at all for her.<p>

Her hatred for the human race grew at each word they spoke of her when they believed her back was turned.

**"Monster."**

**"Demon."**

**"Freak."**

**"She doesn't deserve to live."**

Was what they whispered to eachother.

She was very aware of the glares sent in her direction, and cleaned her face of any emotion. Neko ignored the small pebbles thrown at her even as one cut her cheek and dark red blood seeped out of the wound. She also ignored Matabi shrieking in her head to kill them.

Neko continued to walk with the same impassive look on her face, her hand itching to dig a kunai in their flesh. But she forced herself not to. Naruto would not be happy if she killed one of the villagers in his precious village. A small smile graced her face at the thought of the older jinchuriki. She still remembered the day she met him.

* * *

><p>"Hey! You!"<p>

In front of her stood a boy. Not just any boy though. Naruto Uzumaki, the nine tailed jinchuriki. She had never seen him in person before but as soon as she saw him, Neko felt a connection between him and her. Most likely due to the fact that they both had tailed beast sealed with in them.

"Yes?"Neko answered quietly, crossing her arms.

"There's something freaky about you!"he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Kuruma is being quiet for once and hasn't asked me to kill you at all! Who the hell are you?!"

"I am Neko."she said bluntly, turning to look at the panting kid.."Jinchuriki of the two tailed cat, Matabi. And you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Badass Jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox, Kuruma!"Naruto said, his vioce boastful and loud, finally recovering from the run."I'm gonna become Hokage, dattebayo!"

Neko frowned."That is an unrealistic dream for a jinchuriki. We are nothing but monsters to the people. Demons that should not be alive. Even if you try your hardest to become the Hokage, you cannot because of who you are...Accept your fate. We are merely weapons of destruction that will one day have to die because of the village. Surely you know that?"

Naruto glared at her, a frown on his tan face."Of course I do, dattebayo! But one day I wanna change that! One day I wanna be acknowledged by everyone, not as a freckin' monster or demon, but a real life person! So I'm gonna hokage!"

Slowly his glare fell to a sad look."It's painful. Being treated like your not human, like your some kind of monster."

"I know."

Naruto looked up in shock.

Neko looked at him, her crimson eyes meeting his soft blue ones.

"I know how it feels to be hurt. But for me...I already accepted I'm not human."

Naruto grabbed her hand tightly, just before she could turn and leave.

"That's fine."he spoke softly, his hair shadowing his eyes."That's fine that you don't see yourself as a human. But loneliness is the worst. So since we're both kinda the same, why don't we be demons together, ok?"

A smile appeared on his face and it left her breathless.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>OK so this story might confuse you a little...<strong>

**-Naruto is 10. I know he found out he was a jinchuriki at age 12 but this is my story so...yeah**

**-Neko is 8 when they first meet**

**Please review!**


End file.
